


birds of a feather

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt meets a rather interesting metamorphmagus, while he's looking for an injured fwooper.





	1. Chapter 1

Request: Could you please write a newt x reader where the reader is a Metamorphmagus and has purple hair with blue ends, I love your writing

 

The sun was just beginning to peek through the trees, the canopy of leaves like a blanket keeping the forest warm. Newt was stepping as softly as he could, avoiding sticks and dried leaves, to stay as undetected as possible.

 

Newt peeped around a wide tree trunk, his keen eyes caught a flash of violet, a jolt of excitement shot through him. Staying as quiet as he could, he crept towards the beautiful colour, staying hidden in the thicket, he realised that it wasn’t a fwooper as he had first thought, it was a girl, she had bright violet hair. As newt observed, her hair began to change from tip to root, a brilliant blue began to bleed through her hair, like a drop of ink dripped onto fresh parchment.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the fwooper that he was looking for, the fuchsia bird edged it’s way cautiously down the branch towards the beautiful blue of the woman’s hair, before it fluffed up its vivid feathers and gingerly stepped onto her head.

 

Newt was crouched down in the long grass with his mouth hanging open, never in all his years as a magizoologist had he seen anything like this. The creature seemed to accept her as one of its own. “remarkable’ he unconsciously whispered, he smacked his hand over his mouth as you slowly turned, so as not to jostle the peaceful creature too much. He had a good view of the woman’s face now, she was breath taking, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had formed her hair to almost look like feathers, to keep the bird as calm as possible.

 

She made her way towards the source of the noise on light feet, barely making a sound, the fwooper still perched on her head. She crouched down, the tall grass the only thing separating them. She pushed the grass to one side, she was a fair bit smaller than newt, so he came face to face with the colourful bird.

A sheepish smile grew on newts lips, ‘good morning’ he mumbled as he dropped his eyes to hers before looking intently at the forest floor.

“what are you doing?’ she inquired, her voice was hushed, ‘well I suppose I was doing the same as you, the fwooper, I got word that their was an injured animal, and I was going to offer it some help’ Newt rambled, before he managed to shut himself up. A smile broke across her pretty face as he had prattled on, ‘you work with magical creatures?’ she asked excitedly, newt only nodded, not trusting himself not to bore you to death.

Her smile got even wider, if that was possible, ‘I’d love to work with magical creatures, but I could never’ she shook her head, as though she was trying to dislodge the thoughts and dreams in her mind. It saddened newt, why did she think that she wasn’t good enough? “you’ve obviously got the knack’ he said gesturing to the fwooper, who was still nestled in her bright hair, ‘and the way you use your gifts, it’s ingenious, I’ve never seen anything quite like it, I’ve always been interested in metamorphosis’ Newt felt his face grow warmer at what he had just said. He dared to glance up from the ground to her lovely eyes, she was her own shade of pink, a shy smile on her lips.

Gathering all of his courage Newt asked ‘perhaps, you don’t have to of course, would you possibly like to meet some other beasts?’

 

Have a great day and be safe


	2. part ii

Birds of a feather part ii

Healing fwooper it can’t be released you stay

Newt sat his worn brown leather case on the forest floor, still damp with morning due. He flipped the temperamental clasps and opened the lid. he offered you his hand, his mother had raised him to be a gentleman after all, if a little bit of a dishevelled bumbling one at that.

She smiled up at him as if he had just offered her the moon, and gladly allowed him to guide her into the case after him, fwooper still perched comfortably in her feathery turquoise hair.

She hopped off the last step, eyes shining with excitement, as Newt cleared a space on his cluttered work table, for you to set the injured bird down. “would you be able to keep a hold on him, while I check him over please?’ she gently placed the beautiful creature on the dark wood, but kept her hands around him comfortingly.

Newt began his examination, expertly checking every inch of the fwooper. Even between his talons which were hidden under a skirt of fuchsia feathers. Newt could feel y/n watching his every move, it was quiet distracting, but he was determined to focus and do what he could for this creature.

The fwooper wasn’t singing which had newt worried. when he reached its left wing, newt received a pained squawk. “oh I’m so sorry. Is that where it hurts?’ he murmured softly, he continued to hum words of comfort and apology to the creature, as he tried to find the problem with its wing, he offered it a few treats for good measure, which it nibbled on happily, Well that was a good sign.

Newt hissed through his teeth, face scrunched in empathy for the poor beast. When stretched, the wing jutted out painfully, it was covered in dried blood. Newt wasn’t sure what he could do for the fwooper, it definitely wouldn’t be able to fly for a while, if ever again.

“hang on’ newt mumbled as he grabbed a porcelain jug of water, and placed a mild warming charm on it. He took a dish from one of the highest shelves, added a few drops of various healing and pain killing potions and poured the tepid water into the dish. He set it down next to the fwooper, ‘now I know that you’re going to be grumpy with me for this, but I promise that it will help you feel better’ newt murmured to the bird.

He gave you a slight smile and a nod, to place the creature into the water. It squirmed in her hands, ‘hey, hey, hey, mister, where do you think you’re going?’ she crooned at the bird, as newt hurried to one of the cupboards to collect a few towels and cloths, he heard you begin to hum to the fwooper.

It seemed to calm soon after that, newt began to gently clean the dried blood from birds wing. You would hand newt fresh cloths as you continued to hum, a small smile on newts face. It seemed that your humming wasn’t only having an effect on the fwooper.

Newt finished cleaning and let you place the bird onto one of the towels. It shook and ruffled it’s feathers, making it look like a ball of fluff, you helped him out by taking the towel and gently drying him off.

Newt breathed a slight sigh of relief, his idea seemed to have worked. The creatures wing seemed far less painful, and without the dry blood, newt could see that a shot had clipped it’s wing, any further to the right and this poor creature wouldn’t have survived, and all for some humans to get a rush. Newt felt sick to his stomach, he heard a watery gasp, ‘is that? Was he shot?’ y/n asked her beautiful eyes brimming with tears, threatening to spill over, newt could only nod meekly.

Her hair flooded a bright crimson, pity and sorrow giving way to anger, newt was fascinated by her hair for a moment, ‘I’ll never be able to fathom how or why people get their jolly’s from bringing harm to innocent defenceless creatures.’ She almost growled through gritted teeth. You both stood, seething for a while, before the fwooper brought you both back, with a nudge of its head.

“oh yes, well I’m afraid you’re going to have to stay little one, at least for a while’ newt muttered as you crouched down, your hair back to its previous turquoise, the bird hopped back on to your head, were it seemed to feel the most safe. Newt chuckled as he opened the door to the rest of his magnificent case. He heard a gasp from behind him, you still stood in the doorway, hand over your mouth, eyes alight with excitement.

Newt guided you to the fwooper habitat, it was warm and humid but the creatures inside sang happily in their surroundings. You both tried every method that you could think of to get the fwooper to join its brethren, but it was having none of it. It had made its home in your hair and that was final, so it seemed.

“it looks like he’s put his foot down’ newt smiled fondly at you, ‘I can’t really offer him the proper care that he needs’ her face crumpled with concern. Newt pulled all of his courage “well, you could both, possibly, stay here?’

Have a great day and be safe


End file.
